The present invention is related to access control keys, and more specifically to administration of access control keys in a virtual world.
Currently, in virtual world environments there exists a problem with minimal types of access control on users to private/controlled items, services, or areas within the virtual world. Users that control avatars in the virtual world that have been given access to an item a service or a virtual space. The access given is usually static unless a manual action is taken to remove their access. This does not allow for avatars to have temporary access to a given item, service, or virtual space based on a usage or time period.